


Трещины на стекле

by Kaellig



Category: Psycho-Pass, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Dystopia, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2016, Minor Character Deaths, future!Au, psycho-pass!au, references to Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: В этом мире не так-то просто жить, но это не повод перестать пытаться.





	

**Author's Note:**

> к тексту есть [иллюстрация](http://savepic.ru/11797985.jpg) от Mrs. D. :3

— Ваш преступный коэффициент повысился, примите дополнительную дозу лекарств, — произнёс механический голос. Робот моргнул синими индикаторами и приветливо покачался из стороны в сторону. Железный помощник безукоризненно выполнял свои обязанности, с одинаковым вниманием обслуживая и обычных граждан, и латентных преступников.

Сейчас это воспринималось почти как издёвка.

Маркуса взял выехавший из корпуса робота пластиковый стаканчик, с трудом удержавшись, чтобы не швырнуть его в стену. Смысла в этом всё равно бы не было — пластик не разлетится каскадом осколков, хотя бы частично унимая требующий выхода гнев, а робот просто выдаст новую порцию лекарств. Поэтому Маркус послушно опрокинул содержимое стаканчика в рот и запил виски прямо из горла, проигнорировав предложенную роботом воду. Таблетки всегда намного лучше снимали стресс, когда он сочетал их с алкоголем.

Хотя он сомневался, что сейчас ему что-то могло помочь.

Он скрипнул зубами и закрыл глаза, откидываясь на спинку дивана. Хотелось выть — отчаянно, громко, кричать, срывая голос; хотелось что-нибудь разбить, ударить кулаком по стене, а ещё лучше — врезать от всей души Чарльзу, проломить его головой стол в его же собственном (бывшем Маркуса) кабинете. Подобные мысли были неприемлемы для законопослушных граждан, заботящихся об оттенке своего психопаспорта, но Маркус — и по злой иронии это было единственным плюсом его положения — мог теперь это себе позволить. Как и алкоголь.

Чья-то рука уверенно вытянула бутылку из его пальцев. Он даже не слышал, чтобы за спиной открылась дверь.

— Я только что сказала Пайку, что ты в порядке и от тебя не стоит ждать сюрпризов. Не хотелось бы, чтобы оказалось, что я его обманула.

— Как будто ему не срать на моё состояние, — огрызнулся Маркус, но взял себя в руки. Эбби не была виновата в случившемся. Эбби вообще не должна была беспокоиться за него, заступаться за него перед Пайком и пытаться хоть как-то помочь, и рычать на неё было по меньшей мере глупо.

— Ты принял таблетки? — Она, казалось, даже не заметила его резкого тона.

Маркус, дотянувшись до стола, молча потряс в воздухе пустым стаканчиком. Робот снова моргнул индикаторами, реагируя на его движение.

— Можешь сказать Пайку, что я послушная собака.

— Я не собираюсь ничего ему говорить. Если ты думаешь, что мне приятно с ним пересекаться, то глубоко ошибаешься.

— Извини. Я сейчас тоже не самый приятный собеседник.

— Я знаю, что тебе тяжело. — Её ладонь мягко коснулась его плеча, чуть сжимая, и Маркус удивлённо вскинул глаза. Эбби никогда не прикасалась к нему, если только не обрабатывала очередную рану или не осматривала старую, и сейчас этот жест лучше любых слов демонстрировал, насколько она искренна. — Мне жаль. Правда. Мы недостаточно хорошо были знакомы, но... Она была одним из немногих людей в полиции, кого мне действительно будет не хватать. 

— Этого не должно было случиться, — глухо проговорил он. В груди снова всколыхнулась злость, но уже не так остро — начинали действовать то ли таблетки, то ли алкоголь. — Если бы Чарльз послушал меня... Если бы я не последовал его приказу...

— Если бы ты не последовал его приказу, он применил бы доминатор, — перебила Эбби. — С твоим вечно зашкаливающим коэффициентом, я почти уверена, что система выбрала бы летальный режим. Ты всё равно ничего не смог бы сделать. Ты не должен себя винить. 

— Я никогда ничего не могу сделать.

— Но всегда пытаешься.

— Этого недостаточно.

— Этого бывает достаточно, — возразила Эбби. Она провела ладонью по его руке, остановившись там, где предплечье переходило в чёрный металл протеза, не скрытого перчаткой. Прикосновение её пальцев не было для Маркуса чем-то новым, но сейчас это ощущалось почему-то совсем иначе, чем обычно, более остро и отчётливо.

Его усилий не хватило ни на то, чтобы помочь умиравшей Монро, ни на то, чтобы спасти Бёрн. Его усилий не хватило даже на то, чтобы взять Джейка Гриффина живым и уберечь его жену от последствий его смерти, и у Маркуса перехватило дыхание, когда он в очередной раз вспомнил, что её положение ничем, в общем-то, не отличалось от его собственного. Он почему-то всегда об этом забывал, словно что-то внутри него противилось этому факту, не позволяя с ним смириться. В том, что Эбби здесь, косвенно тоже виноват был он. И с этим она не смогла бы поспорить.

Не вполне осознавая, что делает, Маркус накрыл её ладонь второй рукой. Вернее — вторым протезом, таким же неживым, как и первый. Чувствительность сенсоров, вживлённых в искусственные пальцы, была намного ниже, чем у настоящих, — мозг Маркуса осознавал, что тот прикасается к чему-то мягкому и тёплому, но уже не мог на ощупь отличить живого человека от, допустим, свежего хлеба. 

Он отнял ладонь, затем отвёл вторую руку, полностью разрывая контакт. Эбби, заметив это, отстранилась.

— Так уж устроен мир, в котором мы живём, — снова заговорила она, и в её голосе звучало то же болезненное сожаление, которое испытывал он сам. 

«Твой муж попытался его изменить, и я убил его», — но этого Маркус тоже не произнёс вслух.

***

Он отчётливо помнил их вторую встречу — уже здесь, в лазарете полицейского департамента. Первую, за три с половиной года до того, — почти нет, в памяти не осталось ни её лица, ни её голоса, ни её реакции на его слова; только то, как он старательно смотрел смотрел в пол, боясь встретиться с ней глазами, и глухим голосом объяснял, что ничего не смог сделать. Ещё он запомнил удивлённый, непонимающий взгляд Беллами Блейка, который никак не мог взять в голову, зачем его босс извиняется за гибель латентного. Джейк Гриффин стоял слишком близко к краю крыши, когда его настиг парализующий импульс.

Бёрн притащила Маркуса в лазарет, не слушая возражений и даже угрожая применить доминатор, если он не перестанет спорить. Маркус знал, что она говорит не всерьёз, но напоминание о том, что к нему теперь действительно можно применить доминатор, подействовало как удар под дых, и всю оставшуюся дорогу до лазарета он хмуро молчал. 

С новым штатным врачом он познакомиться ещё не успел — не было повода, да и не то чтобы он жаждал приобщиться к местному клубу изгоев. На департамент всегда работало немало латентных — и это были не только энфорсеры. Аналитики, криминалисты, врачи — в этой сфере на любую должность старались брать тех, за чью психику уже поздно беспокоиться. По большому счёту, кроме офицерского состава, младших инспекторов и психологов, в полиции было не так-то просто найти нормальных. Бывшие полицейские держались слегка особняком, оно и понятно — тяжело общаться с одними из тех, кого ты ещё недавно преследовал и не считал за людей. Но Маркус пресекал любые попытки контакта и со стороны бывших коллег: ему это было не нужно. Даже Бёрн он предпочёл бы послать к чёрту, но вот беда — энфорсеры не имели права слать к чёрту своих курирующих инспекторов.

Врачом оказалась женщина средних лет, небольшого роста, с худощавым усталым лицом и уверенными резковатыми движениями. В ней не было ничего особенного или запоминающегося — казалось, она сама делала всё возможное, чтобы не бросаться в глаза: невнятный серый свитер, волосы, забранные в скучный хвост, никакого макияжа. Маркус бы, возможно, сразу выкинул её из головы, если бы не её взгляд — колкий, жёсткий, прожигающий насквозь. Эта женщина ненавидела его с такой силой, что он почти физически ощущал её ненависть.

— Рана чистая и неглубокая, ничего серьёзного, — проронила она, осмотрев его плечо, и взялась за иголку с ниткой. — Шов будет недлинный, обойдётесь без наркоза, — добавила она и прежде, чем Маркус успел что-нибудь ответить, сделала первый стежок.

Он сдавленно зашипел, с трудом не дёрнувшись, и отчётливо услышал, как скрипнула зубами Бёрн.

— Поаккуратней, пожалуйста, доктор Гриффин — сухо произнесла она.

— Начальство не любит, когда на энфорсеров тратятся лишние медикаменты, — парировала врач.

Её фамилия всколыхнула какие-то воспоминания, но Маркус был слишком сосредоточен на том, чтобы терпеть боль, и поймать мысль никак не удавалось. 

Закончив, доктор Гриффин наложила повязку (сухие сильные пальцы надавливали, на его взгляд, сильнее необходимого, но он смолчал), сделала запись в своём журнале и сказала, что Маркус может идти.

Когда они вышли в коридор, Бёрн остановилась и виновато посмотрела на Маркуса.

— Прости, я должна была сразу сказать. Совсем вылетело из головы...

Он непонимающе вскинул брови, но затем до него наконец дошло. Даже странно, что он не сообразил сразу, должен же был.

— Доктор Гриффин. Она — вдова Джейка Гриффина.

— Да. 

Он чуть запрокинул голову, со свистом втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы и вдруг неожиданно для самого себя рассмеялся.

— А у кармы есть чувство юмора, да?

***

У кармы действительно было чувство юмора, и притом весьма недоброе — в этом Маркус убедился очень скоро.

Он сам не понимал, зачем снова и снова приходит в лазарет; разумеется, для этих визитов каждый раз находился достойный повод: разошёлся недавний шов, отходят контакты в руке, прищемленной тяжёлой дверью, нужно получить заключение по вскрытию жертвы, — но Маркус прекрасно отдавал себе отчёт в том, что это были лишь поводы. Доктор Гриффин при виде него неизменно поджимала губы и вскидывала подбородок, словно пытаясь казаться выше, но достигая этим почему-то обратного эффекта. Маркус корил себя за то, что только зря напоминает ей своим видом о том, что она потеряла, — но приходил всё равно. Её язвительные колкости, вызывающий взгляд, так легко вспыхивающий гневом, были необходимы ему как воздух. Брезгливое безразличие большинства бывших коллег и жалостливое сочувствие Бёрн раздражали, толкая на глупые, рискованные выходки, за которые он получал потом разносы от Чарльза и ругал себя сам. Эбби, в отличие от них всех, всё ещё видела в нём того же самого человека, которым он был прежде, и её эмоции, сильные, искренние, ничем не сдерживаемые и совершенно не скрываемые, странным образом помогали ему успокоиться и взять себя в руки. 

Она была удивительно красивой женщиной, хотя он почему-то заметил это далеко не сразу. Высокие изящные брови, миндалевидные карие глаза, прямой нос, тонкие губы, резкие скулы — если бы она приложила хоть малейшее усилие, половина департамента была бы у её ног, включая тех, кто не считал латентных за людей. Но даже в своём задрипанном свитере, старых ботинках на низком каблуке и с вечной недовольной складкой на лбу Эбби Гриффин притягивала к себе внимание, и Маркус каждый раз, ловя на себе её яростный взгляд, с трудом удерживался, чтобы не улыбнуться ей в ответ. Она бы, скорее всего, сочла это за издёвку.

Он вёл себя глупо. Всё это было глупо и совсем на него не похоже — вернее, похоже на того Маркуса Кейна, которого не стало ещё даже задолго до того, как он потерял руки, карьеру и чистый оттенок психопаспорта.

Возможно, ещё одной причиной, по которой он искал поводы лишний раз увидеть Эбби Гриффин, было то, что она заставляла его вспомнить того Маркуса Кейна.

— Как это вышло? — спросила она, поочерёдно проверяя фонариком реакцию зрачков. За привычным раздражением в её голосе Маркусу послышалась тревога, но, скорее всего, это были всего лишь игры восприятия, вызванные сотрясением мозга.

— Их было двое, — пробормотал он и, поморщившись, закрыл глаза, пытаясь справиться с очередным приступом головокружения.

— Отец и сын, — пояснила Бёрн. — Мы думали, что преследуем только отца, но оказалось, что сын пытался ему помочь. Он прокрался Маркусу за спину, пока тот пытался уговорить отца сдаться, и огрел железной трубой по голове.

— А где были в это время вы? Разве инспектор не обязан не выпускать подчинённого ему энфорсера из вида? — Эбби говорила резко, отрывисто, но он почти не вникал в её слова — это требовало сейчас слишком больших усилий, — просто слушая голос.

— Вы плохо знаете Маркуса, доктор Гриффин, — хмыкнула Бёрн. — Если бы я действовала по протоколу, то уже давно бы его пристрелила.

— Зачем он пытался уговорить отца сдаться? — рассеянно спросила Эбби, поглощённая изучением раны на голове Маркуса. По его ощущениям, у него был проломлен череп, но она, что-то удовлетворённо пробормотав, просто обработала место удара антисептиком.

— Это же Маркус, — ответила Бёрн снисходительно и даже, кажется, с лёгким оттенком гордости. — Он никогда не достаёт оружие, пока не убедится, что это действительно необходимо. За время службы энфорсером он только трижды применил доминатор, все три раза — в парализующем режиме.

— Да, это определённо те слова, которые будут достойно смотреться на его надгробии, — сухо заметила Эбби, и в этот раз Маркус был почти уверен, что действительно услышал в её интонациях тщательно сдерживаемое беспокойство.

От этой мысли почему-то пересохло во рту.

***

Он вынырнул из воспоминаний и покачал головой, отгоняя их.

— Тебе не нужно за меня волноваться, — сказал он, старательно подбирая слова, чтобы не показаться резким. — Мне просто нужно побыть одному.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея. — Эбби обошла его и как ни в чём не бывало села в кресло. — Ты не видел своё лицо, когда тебя привезли на базу. Я испугалась, что ты правда накинешься на Пайка.

— Мне бы никто не дал. Как минимум Блейк к тому времени ещё не успел сдать свой доминатор, не сомневаюсь, он выстрелил бы, не задумываясь.

— Именно этого я и испугалась, — спокойно ответила она. 

Маркус бросил на неё быстрый взгляд и, поколебавшись, наконец задал мучивший его вопрос:

— Что изменилось? Я помню, как ты смотрела на меня, когда я первый раз пришёл в лазарет. Ты чуть ли не пыталась меня убить взглядом.

Эбби посмотрела на сцепленные перед собой руки и легко пожала плечами.

— Ты оказался таким же, как мы все. Обычным живым человеком. Не равнодушным ублюдком вроде Пайка — не понимаю, как у таких может быть нормальный коэффициент. — Она подняла голову и уверенно встретилась с ним взглядом. — Я радовалась, когда узнала, что ты сломался. Я хотела, чтобы ты ощутил в полной мере, что это такое — быть латентным. Не считаться за человека. 

— Могу тебя понять. — Её признание его не шокировало — он ожидал чего-то в этом роде. Как раз подобное отношение к себе он мог понять, чего он понять не мог — это её заботы о нём. Её беспокойства за него. Словно он каким-то образом сумел стать ей дорог. Но это было невозможно. — Пожалуй, мне действительно стоило прочувствовать это на своей шкуре, — хмыкнул он.

— Мне не приходило в голову, что тебе придётся заплатить за это знание такую цену, — очень тихо ответила Эбби, не принимая его шуточного тона.

Маркус опустил глаза и посмотрел на свои руки.

— Это только то, что можно увидеть, — проговорил он.

Он никогда ни с кем не обсуждал то, что произошло. Даже с Бёрн, хотя она не раз пыталась его разговорить.

— Никто так и не рассказал мне, как это случилось, — осторожно сказала Эбби.

— Эта история из тех, что способны повысить преступный коэффициент, даже если просто их услышать.

— Мне это уже не грозит.

Наверное, это было не самым удачным способом отвлечь его — заставить рассказывать о самом страшном дне в его жизни. Но сейчас Маркус чувствовал, что впервые действительно готов о нём рассказать. Так почему бы и нет?

— Мы вели дело маньяка. Ты, наверное, слышала о нём — газеты обозвали его Костяной смертью.

— Там, где я находилась в тот момент, не было ни газет, ни телевидения, — очень спокойно отозвалась Эбби, и Маркус мысленно обругал себя: конечно, это же случилось уже после гибели её мужа и её собственного заключения в лечебницу.

— Извини. Его так назвали, потому что он снимал плоть с конечностей жертвы, оставляя только голую костью. Заживо.

— Боже мой...

— Да, чудовищная смерть.

Перед глазами встали образы, которые он так старательно пытался вытеснить из памяти, но которые всё равно продолжали сниться ему едва ли не каждую ночь.

— Сначала дело вёл другой отдел, но безуспешно, и после четвёртой жертвы его передали мне. Мы довольно быстро сумели установить его личность, планомерно обшаривали все возможные укрытия, которые он мог бы использовать. Кейдж Уоллес — так его звали. Счёт шёл на дни, мы буквально дышали ему в затылок. Я понимал, что загнанный в угол зверь опаснее во сто крат, но мне не пришло в голову, что следующей жертвой он может выбрать меня. 

— Господи, это сделал он?

— Не совсем.

Вспоминать было больно, но воспоминание о боли не могло сравниться с тем, что он испытывал тогда, ощущая её на самом деле.

— Кейдж похитил одного из моих подчинённых, Монро. Позвонил мне, дал намёк, где её найти. Предупредил, что если я приду не один, то она умрёт. Разумеется, я предпринял ряд предосторожностей, но пришёл действительно один. Он... — Маркус сглотнул. — Он оглушил меня. Я пришёл в себя привязанным к кресту. Он только этого и ждал. Ему нужно, чтобы я был в сознании и понимал, что сейчас произойдёт. Хотел насладиться моим страхом. — Он горько усмехнулся. — Кейдж распял меня. Прибил к кресту, вогнав гвозди в запястья. — Руки отозвались фантомной болью, и он на миг прикрыл глаза, справляясь с собой. — И заставил меня смотреть, как он калечит Монро. А потом просто ушёл, оставив меня висеть, а её — умирать от болевого шока и потери крови. Она была сильной. Она умерла лишь после того, как я добрался до неё.

— Но как?..

— Я сорвался с гвоздей, — очень просто ответил Маркус, зная, что она сама представит все детали.

Эбби судорожно вздохнула и прижала ладони к лицу.

— Ты мог погибнуть сам.

— Помощь пришла очень быстро. Мне надо было только дотянуться до передатчика.

Он не стал рассказывать, как передатчик выскальзывал из окровавленных, не слушающихся рук и как он пытался подцепить его хотя бы зубами. Это определённо было бы лишним.

— Маркус, я...

— Ты не знаешь, что сказать. — Он мягко улыбнулся. — Но ничего и не нужно.

Она протянула руку и осторожно коснулась его металлической руки. Её пальцы дрожали, и Маркус, перевернув ладонь, бережно сжал их. Он вспомнил невольно, как первый раз взял этими пальцами стакан, не рассчитав силу, — и тот пошёл трещинами. 

Точно так же, как неминуемо шло трещинами всё, к чему бы он ни прикасался.

***

В его жизни изменилось не столь уж многое. Он был слишком погружён в свою работу, чтобы обращать внимание на сузившийся до предела круг общения, на ряд мелочей, ограничивших его свободу. Он не имел права преследовать преступника в одиночку; не имел права покидать отведённый для латентных жилой комплекс без сопровождения куратора; не имел права оспаривать приказы начальства, какими бы идиотскими те ни были. Но Бёрн делала всё возможное, чтобы он почти не замечал этого. Она никогда не одёргивала, если Маркуса начинало заносить, — то ли жалела, то ли и сама до сих пор относилась к нему как к боссу, — и он чувствовал себя в эти моменты почти прежним.

Тем более жестоким стало возвращение к той реальности, где он был пушечным мясом, цепным псом, живым щитом — чем угодно, но только не человеком с собственной волей. Обо всём этом Чарльз напомнил ему, заменив Бёрн на Беллами.

Беллами Блейк поступил на службу за три года до инцидента, превратившего Маркуса в латентного. Он был амбициозным парнем из неблагополучной семьи — мать-алкоголичка, отца он не знал вовсе, и то, что A.L.I.E. сочла его достойным кандидатом для службы в полиции, было просто невероятной удачей. Беллами старался изо всех сил, отчаянно выслуживаясь и берясь за любые поручения. Многих это раздражало, но Маркус хорошо его понимал — сам был когда-то таким же — и потому исподволь учил тонкостям полицейской работы, сдерживал, где требовалось, не боялся доверить сложные задачи. И Беллами справлялся, к немалой его гордости, которую, впрочем, Маркус старался не показывать.

Всего за год работы с Чарльзом Пайком Беллами изменился до неузнаваемости. Маркус не был удивлён — Чарльз всегда отличался особой убедительностью и яркой харизмой, мало кто мог устоять, не поддавшись его влиянию, уж точно не молодой парень, лишившийся наставника. Но от горького разочарования избавиться не удавалось всё равно. 

Беллами, вслед за своим новым наставником, всем своим видом показывал, насколько презирает Маркуса и таких, как он; не давал ему послаблений, без колебаний хватаясь за доминатор всякий раз, когда Маркус медлил выполнять его распоряжения, не отпускал от себя ни на шаг, даже если это шло в ущерб расследованию. Маркус злился, но молчал, потому что за маской надменности видел обиженного предательством ребёнка. Беллами считал, что он бросил его, и Маркус не находил ни одного аргумента в свою защиту. А разве это было — не так? Разве он не бросил их всех в самом деле — уйдя в свою боль, своё отчаяние, свою вину так глубоко, что уже не смог вернуться прежним? И он, удивляясь самому себе, выполнял все приказы Беллами, лишь изредка пытаясь даже не спорить, а просто советовать, хотя тот всё равно никогда не прислушивался.

То дело не было сложным — они шли по горячему следу двух идиотов, решивших, что они сумеют ограбить банк и сбежать с украденными деньгами. История была нашумевшей, раскрученной в прессе, и Чарльз, чтобы покрасоваться перед журналистами, бросил в погоню весь свой отдел.

Маркус шёл с Беллами, Бёрн выделили нового энфорсера — совсем молодого парня, бывшего спортсмена, никогда не служившего в полиции, но отличавшегося отличной физической подготовкой. Линкольн Маркусу нравился, в нём была какая-то спокойная уверенность человека, не теряющегося в неожиданных ситуациях, но для него это был первый выход в поле, и у Маркуса терзали нехорошие предчувствия — которые лишь усилились, когда Чарльз приказал разделиться. 

На его взгляд, это было бессмысленно: южный тоннель был новым, вёл к центру города; все выходы из него были нанесены на карту и патрулировались. Даже если их преследуемые настолько тупы, чтобы сунуться в ту стороны, их легко повяжут. 

Совсем другое дело — восточный тоннель, старый, с множеством ответвлений. Отправлять туда одну пару из инспектора и энфорсера казалось ему неразумным, если завяжется бой, двух доминаторов может оказаться недостаточно против трёх пистолетов.

В восточный тоннель Чарльз отправил Бёрн. Беллами и Маркусу достался южный.

Они прошли километра два, прежде чем Маркус, послав всё к чёрту, сиганул в ответвление, уходившее на восток. Беллами что-то кричал ему в спину, Маркусу даже показалась синяя вспышка доминатора, но ему было уже всё равно. Он бежал вперёд, не чуя ног, отчаянно надеясь, что у него ещё есть время, выбирая направление по памяти и периодически проверяя рацию — под землёй радиосвязь действовала плохо, только вблизи, и это был единственный способ найти Бёрн.

Маркус добрался до них почти вовремя. Почти. 

Он сумел спасти хотя бы Линкольна. 

В этот день он впервые применил доминатор в летальном режиме, совершенно не переживая из-за того, что совершает убийство, не задумываясь о последствиях своего выбора и зная, что никогда об этом не пожалеет.

Единственное, о чём он жалел, — это о том, что не удастся сделать то же самое с Чарльзом Пайком и увидеть, как энергетический импульс разносит его тело в клочья, превращая в кровавые брызгами, ошмётки мяса и осколки костей.

Неудивительно, что у него, по словам Эбби, был дикий вид, когда его привезли в здание департамента. Если бы он сумел добраться до Чарльза сразу, ещё в тоннелях, то просто свернул бы ему шею.

***

— Тебе правда стоит уйти, — сказал Маркус внезапно севшим голосом. Она сидела в кресле, наклонившись к нему и соприкасаясь с ним пальцами, но всё ещё достаточно далеко, чтобы... чтобы — что? Чтобы он чувствовал себя в безопасности? Чтобы он мог держать себя в руках? — Эбби, пожалуйста.

Она покачала головой и, наклонившись ещё ближе, коснулась его губ.

Маркус шумно выдохнул и отстранился — всего на сантиметр, по-прежнему ощущая тепло её дыхания и не отпуская её ладони.

— Не стоит этого делать.

— Почему?

«Потому что я не смогу тебя защитить», — но это прозвучало бы глупо. Один лишь факт их близости не ставил её под угрозу. Ему не от чего было её защищать. Эбби — не инспектор, не коллега-энфорсер, она делает свою работу, не покидая безопасного здания департамента. 

Защищать её от него самого было уже, похоже, поздно.

Вместо ответа Маркус поцеловал её сам, обхватывая второй рукой за затылок и прижимая к себе, притягивая ещё ближе; Эбби, поднявшись с кресла, опустилась ему на колени, опрокидывая на диван. Не отрываясь от её губ, Маркус стянул с её волосы резинку, наконец сделав то, о чём так давно мечтал, — выпустив их на свободу. Густая каштановая волна с запахом яблок и терпкой хвои накрыла его лицо.

Запустив ладони под её свитер, он провёл пальцами по коже, чувствуя ответную дрожь — ему хотелось верить, что не от прикосновения холодного металла.

Эбби выпрямилась и скинула свитер, затем, дотянувшись до спины, расстегнула и стряхнула с себя бюстгальтер. Маркус задохнулся от острого желания прикоснуться к её груди, но сжимать живую плоть пальцами — его мёртвыми, чужими пальцами — было бы просто кощунством, и он накрыл сосок ртом. Эбби всхлипнула, сжала его плечи, судорожно провела ладонью по затылку.

Маркус перевернул её, опустив спиной на диван, быстро стащил с себя футболку, домашние штаны и бельё, помог Эбби выбраться из джинсов. Он с трудом помнил, когда в последний раз занимался сексом — определённо до инцидента, причём задолго до: на личную жизнь не хватало времени, а подружки на одну ночь никогда не были в его стиле, — и сейчас он хотел Эбби так сильно, что всерьёз опасался не справиться с задачей.

Он выдохнул ей в плечо, выравнивая дыхание и успокаиваясь, мягко поцеловал ключицу, провёл языком по шее, запоминая вкус. Подхватив Эбби под колени, он отвёл её ноги в сторону, и, помогая себе рукой, вошёл.

Его ожидаемо хватило совсем ненадолго, и разрядка едва ли принесла удовольствие — Маркус разочарованно простонал Эбби в шею и, извиняясь, поцеловал. 

— Маркус, — прошептала она и провела пальцами по его руке — от локтя к механическому запястью, потянула вниз. Глаза Маркуса удивлённо распахнулись, а затем у него перехватило дыхание, когда он понял, чего она хочет.

Он мог бы сделать это ртом — Господи, он хотел бы сделать это ртом, — но её взгляд не оставлял места сомнениям, и Маркус, облизнув пальцы (на языке остался металлический привкус, но он знал, что полировка идеальна и не оставит ни одной царапины), ввёл их в пылающую жаром плоть.

Ей потребовалось всего несколько движений, осторожных и одновременно резких, глубоких толчков, прежде чем Эбби, протяжно вскрикнув, кончила, сжимаясь на его пальцах так, что он действительно это почувствовал.

Он обнял Эбби, ощущая всё ещё сотрясавшую её дрожь, прижался губами к волосам, снова вдыхая их запах, и вдруг подумал, что Джейк Гриффин был полным идиотом, если пытался изменить мир, в котором она и так уже принадлежала ему.

Маркус не собирался допускать ту же ошибку.


End file.
